erepublikspainfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hemeroteca: Boletín de Defensa (Días 1-500)
Escribe aquí el primer párrafo de tu artículo. Días 1-300 Día 179 Con el fin de mejorar las funciones del ministerio se ha creado un formulario para procesar el reclutamiento en las Fuerzas Armadas. Formulario Alistamiento Día 197 Desde el Ministerio de Defensa nos vemos en necesidad de recordar a nuestros ciudadanos que, tanto el Gobierno eEspañol como la Alianza Mediterránea, son neutrales en el conflicto Alemania-Polonia. Por lo tanto recomendamos a los ciudadanos que en estos momentos están colaborando con la defensa de Polonia, para frenar la invasión alemana-pakistaní, que abandonen en su empeño y regresen a eEspaña, pues su actuación está perjudicando las relaciones internacionales de nuestro país. Si bien entendemos que cada ciudadano es libre y sólo en él recae la elección de en qué batallas participa, también recordamos que inevitablemente el país se ve relacionado con sus acciones. Por lo que lanzamos ésta solicitud para que dichos ciudadanos consideren la completa magnitud de las consecuencias de sus acciones y obren en consecuencia. _____________________ Translation. From de Defense Ministery we are obliged to remember at our citizens that the Spanish Governement and the Mediterranean Alliance are neutrals in the Germany-Poland conflict. We recommend to the citizens who are defending Poland, to left this fight and return back to eSpain. His actions are damaging the international relations of our Contry. We understand that every citizen is free and only him can do the election of the battles in wich he fight, also we want to remember that his actions are relationated with the State. So we launch this application to those citizens consider the full magnitude of the consequences of their actions and act accordingly. Día 205 Lo primero pedir perdón por la tardanza de este comunicado, pero es que las fechas son muy malas (los universitarios lo entenderán). Hay a tratar una serie de temas acumulados desde hace un tiempo por la razón explicada anteriormente: 1.- El Ministerio de Defensa en nombre tanto del mismo como del CME, pide paciencia a todos los ciudadanos que quieran unirse a las FF.AA., puesto que llegan muchísimas solicitudes diarias y a cada solicitante se le ha de colocar en los diferentes puestos del ejercito y no es una tarea sencilla. Estamos trabajando para que la demora sea la menor posible y todo el que quiera pase a formar parte de las FF.AA.. 2.- El CME propuso una reforma del presupuesto, para poder sufragar el aumento de soldados y mejorar la calidad de los mismos. Esta propuesta ha sido presentada al congreso y ya ha pasado a votación en el mismo. 3.- Tras la renuncia de MGR a continuar como general, se decidió que Sccott ocupara su puesto debido a su buen hacer y experiencia en las FF.AA., por lo que se considero que era el mejor para ese puesto. Su antiguo puesto como coronel lo ocupara Koil, al que también se le considero el mejor para el puesto. 4.- Se esta también debatiendo la posibilidad de defender Sudáfrica ante el ataque imperialista de Indonesia, así que recomendamos a los cuervos que se atiborren de wellness y compren armas, ante esta posibilidad de guerra. 5.- Por ultimo dar ánimos a todos nuestros soldados en Hungría, que sepan que cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo. Un saludo, Chokhmah Ministro de Defensa Tuput Subministro de defensa Encabezado de sección Escribe aquí la segunda sección de tu artíc